In recent years, a solid-state imaging device has been proposed which reduces variation in output code by minimizing the amount of an offset of a comparator and variation in offset which result in variation in output code (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
Referring to FIG. 35, a conventional solid-state imaging device disclosed by PTL 1 will be described.
A comparator 900 illustrated in FIG. 35 includes: a signal input terminal; capacitors C911 and C912 connected between the signal input terminal and a signal line; and switching transistors PT913 and PT914 for calibration which is turned on/off to periodically charge the capacitors C911 and C912 with a voltage difference between a signal voltage and an operating point of the comparator 900. On-resistances of the switching transistors PT913 and PT914, which are turned on when the charging is performed, are dynamically controlled by a control pulse having a limited amplitude.